Stay With Me
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Huddy Songfic...Cuddy POV...As Suggested by Katheryn Mae Wilson MD...Song by Danity Kane...Enjoy :D


Stay With Me

Huddy Songfic...Cuddy POV...As Suggested by Katheryn Mae Wilson MD...Song by Danity Kane...Enjoy :D

_**  
Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere**_

I sit by the window, watching the rain fall through the transparent glass.

It makes me feel even more depressed, but at the same time brings me peace.

The rain falls on me from the dark cloud that has been hanging over me recently.

The dark cloud you put over me House.

_**I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There**_

I attempt to reach out to you, to try and get you to open up to the way you feel.

But you push me away, and so there's a void between us, nothing there. Just an empty space.

_**  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark**_

I'm stuck in that void right now, sitting in the dark, just waiting.

Doomed to wait forever in the darkness, waiting for you to scoop me up and bring me into the light.

But I know you won't.

_**  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart  
**_I look into the picture that sits in the top drawer of my night stand.

It's of you and me, at Michigan, wrapped around each other, smiling like we don't have a care in the world.

Things are a lot different now, and it breaks my heart that things are that way.

_**  
Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You**_

Don't ever leave.

Always stay close.

Never go.

Please, promise me at least that.

_**  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You**_

Hold me, hug me once in a while.

Please don't leave me, always stay.

Because my world revolves around you.

Without you, life loses meaning.

And when that happens, it just sucks.

So please don't leave me.

_**  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me  
**_I never want to find out what life is like without you here.

I had a taste of it when you were in Mayfield, and its an experience I don't wanna repeat.

So please stay.

_**  
I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away**_

You've been in pain so long, and it's all my fault.

100% sure, you blame me for the pain you suffer now.

And I pray that one day, I will be able to touch you, and the pain will just disappear.

But I'm not hopeful, you've buried yourself in a Vicodin bottle trying to hide from the pain, and even opiates don't work.

_**  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear**_

I've spent ages figuring it out, and it finally makes sense to me.

After all these years, I've discovered...

That even if we become a couple, we shouldn't lose the spark that we have, the chemistry and the arguing.

If we keep that going, we'll always have something there._****_

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me  
I sound like I'm repeating myself over and over, but I want you to remain here, with me, forever. I beg of you not to ever leave.

Because life would crumble.

So forget ever leaving, hold me in your arms, because you are my world.

_**  
I've searched my heart over  
So many many times**_

Over and over I've poured through my heart, going through it with a fine tooth comb.

Every free waking moment, I look into it, finding what I'm looking for.

And that's what keeps me alive and chained to you.

_**  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night**_

Without whatever it is we have, things just seem dull, like the night sky with no stars.

Just black, dullness and darkness.

_**  
Our Picture Hangs Up To  
Remind Me Of The Days**_

It's just there.

Always there.

Always seen.

Always reminding me.

Michigan.

You.

Me.

And what I thought was true love.

But through everything you've put me through, I seem to have never questioned the love that I have for you.

_**You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay  
**_At Michigan, you told me that you'd never leave me.

But you did.

And that's why you have to stay with me now.

Because I'm so insecure.

_**  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me  
**_If you leave me, I don't know what I'll do.

Because you keep me sane, which in itself sounds insane.

But its true.

_**  
oh.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark...**_

Rescue me from my darkness and carry me into the light.

Be my knight in a white coat, even though you refuse to wear one at the hospital.


End file.
